


Embarrassment

by hdarchive



Series: Bad Luck Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdarchive/pseuds/hdarchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine's life is a never-ending series of embarrassing moments when it comes to Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> So I just realized I never uploaded the sequel here. I remember writing this and being quite proud of it, no matter how bad I felt the secondhand embarrassment. Still have one more part to this I wanted to write! One year isn't too late is it?

The condom is cursed.

It just has to be. Because Blaine’s day has been a constant downward spiral and as he races through the streets of New York City at 11:00 p.m, it doesn’t appear to be looking up.

He had walked into his apartment, taken off his jacket and placed his phone on the kitchen table. He mentally prepared the text he was going to send to Kurt, going through it in his mind over and over all day until it was perfect, and he was ready to send it.

And Blaine had stopped, hands frozen on his hips as he stared wide-eyed at the table, lip trapped between his teeth.

The coffee cup.

The coffee cup with Kurt’s number on it that Blaine had held like it was a piece of gold— of course until he had finished his damn latte and then threw the cup in the trash without thinking. Before he had the sense to put Kurt’s number into his phone and why didn’t he put his number into his phone  _why_ —

Less than two minutes of being home and Blaine was already out the door, jacket forgotten, speeding down the street.

And now at 11:47 p.m he finds himself up to his elbows in garbage on a sketchy street in the dark of New York. Something wet and  _moving_  slides against his skin and Blaine groans because just when he thinks this day couldn’t get any worse it does.

He nearly empties the entire trash can out onto the street until a rather scrubby looking man approaches him, arms flailing in the air and nonsensical words spilling out of his mouth, and Blaine has no choice but to give up and go home.

Without his goddamn coffee cup that has Kurt’s number on it and Blaine’s mind is a circuit of _why, why didn’t I at least write it down why!_

-

Blaine nearly got frostbite from the bitter cold and stained one of his best shirts with a strange, most likely toxic substance, and that’s why he chooses to keep his distance from the coffee shop.

And he feels stupid. Because who in the world doesn’t save a number as soon as they get it? Especially when somebody as gorgeous and angelic as Kurt gives it to you. He’s an idiot, and Kurt will probably never give him the time of day again because seriously, who throws out the cup with the number on it?

Except at night, when Blaine is trying so hard to sleep, he pictures Kurt’s face. And then Kurt’s smile. Maybe his laugh, maybe his voice too. He gets that it’s creepy, especially considering how they met, and they don’t even know each other at all (although Kurt knows his condom size, which Blaine doesn’t even want to acknowledge right now) but Blaine can’t stop thinking about him.

So, prepared to make another big mistake and continue his streak of bad luck, Blaine goes back to the coffee shop where Kurt works.

First he waits outside the doors, breathing in the crisp fall air and trying to concentrate, relax, because last time he was here it was an absolute disaster and Blaine needs to be prepared for everything. He even did a wallet check before he left the house.

The line isn’t long, and Blaine tries to peer around the customers to get a view of whoever is taking orders.

And then he sees him.

Off to the side, chatting with a co-worker as he pours milk into a cup, lips curled so sweetly into a smile and Blaine melts. Stuck to the floor, heart beating madly, eyes shining with something he can’t quite explain but feels everywhere.

Blaine is so deep into his thoughts that when he hears Kurt’s name being called he nearly jumps.

“Kuuurt!” Somebody sings, a note of teasing in their voice.

“Hey Kurt, look who’s here!” Another employee calls out.

Blaine can only stand there in line, head flipping back and forth trying to find out who’s saying that and why.

He locks onto Kurt, who’s staring straight back at him with wide eyes and a ghost-like expression. The co-worker he’s talking to is jabbing their elbow into his side, and Kurt’s pale skin instantly turns deep red.

“It’s your extra large friend!”

Blaine feels a ball of heat explode inside of him, his guts spilling out all over the floor as he stares on in horror. He told them, told all his co-workers about his condom mishap and Blaine feels so much panic he nearly drops to the ground.

He almost doesn’t notice Kurt beckoning him over to the side, face flushed and eyes darting all around the store.

Every step towards him feels like an eternity, and the race of his pulse is so loud in his ears that he nearly misses the way Kurt breathes out, “Hi.”

“Extra large friend?” Blaine squeaks, stomach churning.

No amount of wallet checking, outfit prepping or mental checklists could prepare him for this. And he doesn’t know what to say, or do, can’t even breathe he feels so hot.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt blurts out, closing his eyes and cringing. “You tell one friend about the cute customer at work and suddenly the whole world knows.”

Blaine nearly chokes, bracing his hands on the counter as he tries to hold himself up. It’s like his guts picked themselves up off the floor and tried to force their way back down his throat, only to try and spill out again.

“Hi Kurt’s friend!” An employee shouts at them, winking evilly at Kurt.

Kurt blushes harder, face nearly crimson, and Blaine can’t help but chuckle because it’s a complete reversal of their last meeting.

Their last meeting, which is why Blaine is here in the first place.

“I’m sorry I never called you,” Blaine says, chest heaving and words shaking.

Kurt’s features pull into a frown, eyebrow arched slightly as he eyes Blaine. His natural skin tone is returning, and unlike Blaine he’s seems able to transform into a functioning human being after being faced with humiliation.

“Are you not- are you not gay?” Kurt says all at once, taking a small step back as both eyebrows raise.

“No! No, I mean I am, but-” Blaine stutters, pulse picking back up. “It’s just that I sort of drank my coffee and I may have accidently threw the cup in the garbage without realizing.”

Which sounds even stupider when he says it outloud.

“Oh-”

“Believe me, I tried to get it back. But this homeless man thought I was moving into his territory and it was the scariest moment of my life so I had to run away and-”

He’s speaking a mile a minute and he can’t stop and oh dear god, did he really just admit that he dug through the garbage for Kurt’s number because Kurt is currently staring at him in disbelief and why can’t he stop talking—

“Wait,” Kurt interrupts him, expression confused as he holds a hand up to Blaine. “You went through trash just to get my number?”

A rush of blood runs through Blaine’s cheeks, and he grinds down hard on his teeth as his stomach begins to drop. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out, so he shrugs his shoulders and stares down at his feet. Maybe his body has finally given up on him and this is a sign to shut the hell up.

“Well, I tried,” he finds himself saying anyway. “So if you get a call from a random homeless man you have me to thank for that.”

It’s then that Kurt laughs, loud and bright. The sound sunshine would make, and just as warm. Makes everything in Blaine stop, panic freezing and dying the very second he hears it, and then Blaine is smiling at him.

“I probably owe you a free coffee for that,” Kurt continues to laugh, and oh god the way his eyes glisten and then crinkle at the sides makes Blaine want to fly.

It’s like Kurt makes every limit and guard built within Blaine disappear, because he can’t stop himself from asking, “How about a date instead?”

Kurt’s smile freezes, expression stuck on his face as Blaine’s words drift between them.

Blaine’s going to have to go home and work on building a new filter for his mind because clearly he can’t control anything he says now and it’s becoming a real problem.

“A date?”

“Did I say that? I meant a-”

“I’d love to.” Kurt sighs out, breathes it so lightly yet it cuts Blaine off so completely that both boys end up staring at each other in silence.

Blaine thinks he doesn’t even have guts anymore. Nothing exists inside of him except for his heart which is  _hammering_ , chest rattling with it, and he can’t contain his smile as he beams at Kurt.

Kurt disappears for a second, returning with another cup and a pen. “If you lose this one then don’t even bother showing up here again. You know what they say, once is a mistake. Twice is a choice.”

Sounds cold, and maybe a bit too serious that Blaine’s smile falters, but then Kurt is grinning and handing the cup to Blaine. He winks, letting his fingers brush over Blaine’s, and the world starts to spin.

No, no it doesn’t start to spin— it speeds up.

Kurt’s co-workers call him back, and with one last smile he looks at Blaine then turns away.

Blaine doesn’t even get in line to order coffee, because this is too good to be true and nothing is going to mess it up.

-

Nervous is an understatement.

Nervous doesn’t even begin to describe what Blaine is feeling. Every limb shakes and his stomach feels like it’s being punched and his body just wants to give out and drop to the ground but his heart keeps him upright.

Right as he left the coffee shop he saved Kurt’s number, and he didn’t even throw out the cup just in case.

They’ve been texting back and forth, Blaine’s face heating up with every message because he doesn’t really know Kurt, but the way they talk it’s as if they’ve been friends forever.

So he shouldn’t be nervous about their date tonight but he is.

Blaine meditates, stretching out on the floor to practice a few calming yoga poses, music playing quietly in the background. Closes his eyes and breathes and thinks and breathes some more, because he is not going to mess this up no matter what his mouth decides to spew out to Kurt.

And oh no, oh no, he’s going on a date with Kurt. Hours of being alone with the most beautiful human being to grace the earth and Blaine can hardly handle three minutes in a coffee shop with him.

As it turns out, yoga is completely and utterly useless.

-

Dinner is going great. Which has Blaine looking over his shoulder every few seconds because it’s going so great and he knows the universe has something terrible in store for him.

Not only is Kurt the most stunning boy in all of New York, but he’s the funniest. And nicest. And smartest.

Kurt is everything.

He sits across from Blaine, lips always curved into a soft smile, his hair seems to be crafted by gods and he has crystal blue eyes and every time they make eye contact Blaine feels like his mouth is dry as the desert and he can’t find any words to say.

Which is a good thing, because if he could he’d probably blurt out something like  _‘Do you come from the Woodland Realm?’_  or something between the lines of offensive and nerdy.

Blaine is one hundred percent okay with listening to Kurt talk. Learns about his hometown, his family, his job and his education, and once they’re on the topic of NYADA Blaine cannot stay quiet any longer.

“I graduated last year! I can’t believe we never ran into each other!” Kurt exclaims, a stab of his fork punctuating every other word.

“Oh,” Blaine says, head ducking down as he blushes. “You wouldn’t have noticed me anyway.”

“Are you kidding? Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, I mean, look at you Kurt.”

Shit. Shit. He was doing so good too. His stomach had settled and the fire of nerves in his system had died down and he was almost calm, but now he just went and put his foot directly in his mouth and he is the biggest idiot alive.

Kurt stares down at his plate, expression not readable but not changing. “I would have noticed you.”

Sounds like the biggest lie he’s ever heard but Blaine still finds himself smiling. He can’t help but stare at Kurt, softly, and he can feel his own eyes shining as he watches him.

A new kind of warmth spreads through his chest— different than panic.

He’s still smiling at Kurt as he picks up his fork and brings a biteful to his mouth. Except his focus isn’t entirely on the task at hand and he misses, fork colliding directly into his cheek.

A warm wetness lands on his chest, seeping through his shirt, and Blaine’s heart comes stuttering to a complete stop. His eyes fly open, two circles of horror as he stares off into the distance.

His vision blurs from the sheer panic coursing through him but he can still see the way Kurt’s lips twitch into a smile, can see the way it grows until it takes up his entire face and then he’s laughing.

“Please excuse me-” Blaine chokes out, hands scrabbling for a napkin. Kurt hands one to him and Blaine is quick to dab at his face and then his shirt. “I did not just do that. I did not just do that-”

He was even sure to order pesto opposed to regular pasta sauce because he wanted to stay clear of this mess. Blaine brings one hand up to his forehead and leans into it, eyes burning holes into the tablecloth. “I’m usually a very pristine eater. My parents raised me on proper dining etiquette, believe me I know my way around a fork-”

“Blaine-”

“I did not just do that-”

“Hey, hey,” Kurt says a bit louder, hand stretching across the table to grab at Blaine’s wrist. “Blaine, it’s okay. That’s why they invented napkins and Tide-to-Go.”

Blaine glances upwards, eyes blinking as he watches Kurt rub at his wrist, moving in slow, soothing circles. And it’s the way he says his name, so clear and sharp, sounds so perfect coming from him.

He breathes, deep and steady until his lungs are clear and his heartbeat isn’t audible anymore.

“Thank you,” Blaine sighs, voice wavering slightly.

“Not a problem,” Kurt says back, touch still so reassuring. “Besides, you’re kinda cute like this.”

Blaine breaks out into a grin, still looking up at Kurt, and Kurt smiles back.

-

Blaine realizes that it truly is a tragedy that they never ran into each other at school.

Once he knows Kurt, he  _knows_  Kurt. As if they’ve been friends from the beginning and they get along better than peanut butter and jelly and it makes something sink in his gut that they could have been in each other’s lives a lot sooner.

Blaine is even beginning to not care about embarrassing himself in front of Kurt. Which he does a lot. Ranging from accidentally texting Kurt when he definitely meant to send the message to his mother or spilling his latte all over his shirt on one of their numerous coffee dates.

( _“No amount of Tide-to-Go can save it, Blaine. I’m sorry.”_  )

And even if all Kurt’s co-workers catcall and whistle whenever he steps foot into the store, Blaine always goes back. He thinks no amount of horrifying embarrassment could keep him away from Kurt.

Blaine continues to think that as they set up a movie for their Saturday date night.

Thinks it when Kurt is nestled into his side, blankets pulled over both of their laps, when Kurt’s finger begins to trace circles in his palm.

It’s always a little unnerving to have Kurt so close. Hugging is difficult and kissing is to never be thought about unless it’s actually happening because Blaine is always so eager and Kurt is _so_  good and Blaine feels himself burn when he thinks about it.

So he holds his breath when Kurt’s touch continues to linger on him, head tilted on his shoulder as they watch the movie. It was a difficult choice between The Lego Movie and Friends with Benefits but then Kurt had pouted and it was evident which movie they were watching.

Continues to hold on, looks away when the characters are kissing on screen, and then when Kurt is pulling away he finally exhales.

Only to have his lungs explode the second Kurt’s lips are on his. Immediate warmth against him, and Kurt hums into the kiss as Blaine’s mind races to catch up. He swears it was just three seconds ago that they were peacefully watching a movie and now Kurt’s hands are cupping his face and his lips slide against him.

Blaine realizes he’s still staring as Kurt moves against him, and he finally closes his eyes and settles into the kiss after a few moments. His hands scramble to grab at Kurt, and then he’s clutching his back and pulling him closer until Kurt rises to his knees and positions himself on Blaine’s lap.

Once Kurt’s ass is resting on his thighs, Blaine already knows there is nothing in the world that can stop what’s bound to happen next.

“Kurt-Kurt-” Blaine warns, words muffled as Kurt pecks against him. “I really- I think we should-”

He can feel Kurt smile, and his heart is now a puddle of goo in his chest and he doesn’t really mind, as long as Kurt keeps smiling.

“Do you want to-” Kurt asks, sounding completely breathless.

“Now?” Blaine can’t help but squeak.

Because even if it feels like they’ve been friends forever, even if they’re closer than two people should be after only weeks of knowing each other, it feels so sudden and Blaine hasn’t had any time to prepare.

“Is it too soon?” Kurt pulls away, voice turning cold.

Blaine’s fingers clench and twist in the fabric of Kurt’s shirt, and he can feel sweat beginning to form at the back of his neck and he can’t get his mind back on track. Not when Kurt’s ass is dragging over his dick, not when Kurt sounds so desperate and broken above him.

“No! No, I just wanted to be sure this is what  _you_  want.”

Kurt’s crestfallen expression morphs into something dark, the downturn of his lips twitching into a grin, and Blaine groans when Kurt starts to mouth at his neck.

“I’m going to go ahead and assume you have a condom.”

Blaine feels heat flood his cheeks and he laughs, chest shaking against Kurt.

And even if it is too soon and even if they’re rushing this, it feels right. Kurt’s thumb brushes along the line of Blaine’s jaw and Blaine keeps his hold on Kurt’s waist, and as long as they’re laughing and smiling, then it feels right.

The movie is forgotten once they’re lips are colliding again, and Blaine momentarily thinks of picking Kurt up and carrying him to his room but for once his brain sends off warning signals that it could potentially be the most dangerous idea he’s ever had, so they settle for hand holding and stumbling footsteps.

Blaine cannot be blamed. Not when Kurt’s long, lean and strong body is laying right against him. Not when his shirt comes off and his toned muscles are exposed, and he starts to moan when Blaine’s kisses get heavier.

Hands trail everywhere, and then Kurt is cupping Blaine over his pants, hand rubbing slowly over him, and Blaine cannot be blamed.

“Kurt-” Blaine groans, fingers curling into Kurt’s bicep and digging in hard.

“ _Blaine,_ ” Kurt moans, voice stripped down and wild, completely missing the warning signal.

The entire universe starts to slow, the world’s rotation coming to a halt, and Blaine can feel the churn of his blood _burn_  as it settles into his veins.

His hips lift off the bed, pushing Kurt to side, and Blaine tries, closes his eyes and stops breathing altogether to try and hold it in but it’s futile.

As the world starts to propel back into motion he can feel the way Kurt’s body stiffens next to his, the way his eyes blow wide open. And all Blaine can do is lay there, hands shaking as he covers his eyes, dread spreading through every body part he has.

There are no words, and Blaine couldn’t even say them in the first place because he can’t get his mouth to work. His body feels heavy and weak, and not just from his orgasm but also shame.

“Did you just-” Kurt splutters.

Blaine lets himself breathe, inhaling as much air as possible and wishing more than anything for the ability to go back in time.

“I’m not-I’m not liable to say,” Blaine rushes out, shaking as he says it.

And up until tonight he was positive no amount of embarrassment could keep him from Kurt.

Now he isn’t so sure.

-

He hopes his absence at the coffee shop isn’t noticed too much.

After the _extremely_  early mishap in the bedroom, they had settled back on the couch, a small distance between them, and put The Lego Movie on instead. And then Kurt had gone home, only giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek, and they haven’t talked since.

Blaine feels like he’s cheating on him when he goes to the local Starbucks. The coffee doesn’t even taste good and he really misses Kurt and if only Nightbird was real and his powers involved time travelling so he could go back. (And he makes a mental note to never tell Kurt about Nightbird because that might just end his life for good.)

He misses Kurt so much that he thinks maybe the humiliation would be worth it. Classes are harder when he can’t text Kurt about them, rehearsals so much more gruelling when he can’t complain to Kurt.

He misses Kurt, but as it turns out, Kurt misses him more.

 _‘Can you come over?’_  Kurt texts him a week later, and Blaine doesn’t hesitate to say yes because it’s been the longest week of his life.

That’s how he finds himself in the exact same situation that they were in before.

“Do you know how excited I got every time the door chimed? I always thought it was you coming in,” Kurt breathes against Blaine’s neck, hot and warm and so, so close. Too close.

“I’m sorry-”

“You’re going to have to go explain to my co-workers where you were. They think you left us for Starbucks.”

Blaine turns red, and not just because of Kurt’s insistent lips on his skin. “About that..”

Kurt pulls away, hands holding the collar of Blaine’s shirt in a death grip. “You did not.”

“I’m sorry! How could I possibly show my face after _that_?”

Kurt raises himself slightly from Blaine’s lap, fingers loosening against the fabric until he finally decides to place his hands on Blaine’s chest. “We should probably talk about that.”

The air in his lungs feels suddenly too hot and his pulse is picking up again, and maybe Kurt’s ass grinding against him isn’t really helping but Kurt sounds so serious and Blaine isn’t ready.

“I’d apologize again, but Kurt, I just-” Blaine breaks off, turning his face away from Kurt. Heat fills his face, feels it thrum through his skin as he sits under Kurt’s gaze. “It’s so hard when you’re right  _here_.”

His own hands find themselves back on Kurt’s waist and he squeezes for emphasis.

Kurt’s weight shifts and then suddenly Blaine’s lap is empty, and Kurt settles down beside him. His hand holds Blaine’s, thumbs rubbing over him.

“You still don’t get it, do you?” Kurt asks, and Blaine can’t pinpoint what his voice sounds like, it’s so unusual to hear.

Blaine can only stare at him, head shaking slightly.

“How do I put this?” Kurt pulls Blaine’s hand into his lap, eyes blinking as he thinks. “Blaine, you could wear crocs, or black on brown, and this is pushing it, but even socks with sandals. And I still wouldn’t be embarrassed by you. I mean, I’d judge you to the moon and back, but I’d never be embarrassed.”

And Blaine has to close his eyes, inhale deeply a few times, words still circulating in his mind. Kurt’s tone is so sincere and he’s still rubbing at Blaine’s hand but it doesn’t sound real.

“Kurt,” he breaks out, choking back a sob.

Because ever since he first laid eyes on Kurt his life has been a never-ending downfall of existence-ending embarrassment and he was certain he’d have to move continents to ever think of getting over them.

But Kurt’s still holding him, smiling sweetly.

Throwing himself around Kurt happens on instinct, arms squeezing tightly, and Blaine’s quick to bring his lips to Kurt’s. Smiles into it, and smiles wider when he can feel Kurt grinning against him.

“But please, please, never  _ever_  wear crocs,” Kurt adds, mumbling against Blaine’s lips.

Blaine’s chest hurts from how hard he laughs, and he presses one more kiss to Kurt’s cheek.

-

“Are we really doing this?”

He’s probably asked that question ten times since they got off the couch and moved to Kurt’s room.

It doesn’t matter how many times Kurt confirms it, seeing his naked, broad chest and feeling his skin again his is still so unbelievable that Blaine thinks he’s dreaming.

“Trust me, Blaine. I’ve been waiting for this ever since that condom fell out of your wallet,” Kurt nearly growls, hands pushing down on Blaine’s chest until he’s flat on the bed and Kurt is on top of him.

Something dark and heavy twists in Blaine’s stomach, building and building and he’s so hard already.

“If you keep saying things like that then this is entirely your fault,” Blaine whines, hips bucking up to grind against Kurt.

Kurt grins as he reaches down, unzipping Blaine’s jeans, hand sliding in to palm over him. “Just breathe, Blaine.”

And he does.

Breathes when they’re both naked (and Blaine has conquered many obstacles in his life but seeing Kurt Hummel’s bare ass and not coming instantly is by far the most difficult), inhales when he’s stretching Kurt open, finally exhaling when Kurt slumps against him and whines.

His heart doesn’t just beat fast, it stutters. Starts and then stops and he thinks he might be having an actual heart attack when he has three fingers inside of Kurt and Kurt won’t stop grinding down to meet his thrusts.

They both laugh for two whole minutes once they get the condom out, and Blaine lets himself turn red everywhere because never in his life has he been so thankful for being so awkwardly embarrassing.

When Kurt’s sinking down over him Blaine grinds his teeth, fingers pinching at Kurt’s skin and he doesn’t breathe, just holds it in as he enters Kurt.

“Oh god,” Blaine whimpers, and he thinks legitimate tears are forming and he  _can’t breathe_  anymore.

“Blaine,” Kurt snaps, fingers squeezing around his shoulders. “Blaine!”

“Kurt, I can’t I can’t-”

So tight and so perfect and too much and Blaine’s heart is racing so fast it’s going to shoot right out of his chest. Kurt’s skin is hot against Blaine’s, thighs trembling where he’s straddling him, slowly sinking down.

“Breathe, just breathe, it’s okay,” Kurt’s pleading, almost sounding more panicked than Blaine.

Their eyes meet, Kurt staring intently at him, and Blaine feels something lock up inside of him, stomach clenching.

“You are so- Kurt I can’t-”

Feels the swipe of Kurt’s thumbs against his collarbone, slow and steady, and he thinks his heart is slowing to meet the rhythm of his touch.

“Think of dead kittens.”

The words strike through the room, through Blaine’s mind, and everything stops moving, except his eyebrows which are shooting up. “What?”

Kurt’s smirk twitches up at the side, and he nods reassuringly. “Think of dead kittens.”

And then Kurt’s lowering his body, Blaine’s cock sinking further into him and Blaine chokes out, a strangled sound that burns his throat.

“C-can it be dead puppies?”

Kurt freezes, clenching around him, fingers squeezing at Blaine’s arms. It’s his eyebrows that raise now, one arching high up his forehead as he eyes Blaine quizzically.

Then his grin forms into a full on smile, face brightening with it, and he nods his head again.

“Okay,” he says, breathless. “Psycho.”

Kurt is still smiling as he lowers himself further, until he’s fully in Blaine’s lap and Blaine is completely inside of Kurt.

Blaine’s chest vibrates as he laughs, arms shaking where they’re wrapped around Kurt, and as Kurt starts to move up and down he thinks laughing to death is a lot better than coming early.

He thinks he’s doing well, groaning loudly opposed to breathing, and he’s pretty sure nobody has ever felt so right around him, that nobody ever will.

Kurt’s all smiles, teeth peeking out, eyes scrunching up when Blaine tickles his sides.

He thinks he can make it, but once Kurt starts moaning he knows he’s a goner. Loud, high whines that almost sounded pained, breathy gasps that shudder out of Kurt every time his ass slides back down along Blaine’s cock, and yup, Blaine’s a goner.

His hips arch up off the bed, arms circling around Kurt tightly as he comes, and he presses his face against any skin he can reach as he gasps loudly.

“I’m sorry-” he spits out, voice heavy and torn as he whispers it against Kurt’s chest.

Kurt’s entire body curves against him, head thrown back as his noises get louder, and then he’s shooting over both of their stomachs. His body collapses against Blaine’s, chest to chest, and Kurt curls his head perfectly into Blaine’s neck.

They’re both wordless, gasping and panting against each other, but Blaine is sure he’s never stopped smiling. 

The lock in his stomach untwists, and he feels himself filling with so much warmth he thinks he might suffocate.

“So,” Kurt starts, voice rasping. “We might need to discuss those dead puppies someday soon.”

As they both laugh, Blaine realizes it doesn’t matter that the universe thinks it’s funny to humiliate him at any given moment, because Kurt feels so perfect against him, and this is exactly where he’s meant to be.


End file.
